


Le Fay

by PastelCryptids



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Changeling Claire Nuñez, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Its Just Mentioned Though, Jim is not the trollhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelCryptids/pseuds/PastelCryptids
Summary: change·ling/ˈCHānjliNG/nounA child believed to have been secretly substituted by fairies for the parents' real child in infancy.When James Lake Jr. was five years old, he met a young girl named Claire Nuñez.





	1. Chapter 1

When James Lake Jr. was five years old, he met Claire Nuñez. She was a pretty girl with freckles sprinkled across her nose. She had a lovely smile and dark, messy, curly hair.

Jim met her when he was playing in the clearing of the forest near his home. She was up in a tree staring down at the grass and flowers before her. Jim heard her giggle and looked up. She climbed down from one of the branches and introduced herself. She called herself a changeling.

“A _ changeling _is a faerie or troll put in place of a human baby,” She explained, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m a mix of both.”

Jim was interested, to say the least. He had never heard of a changeling.They began to play a little before his mother called his name. He waved to the girl and ran off.

He told his mother about Claire. He talked about how she called herself a changeling and how she was a mix of a faerie and a troll. His mother simply chuckled and stated that she had an _ “active imagination”. _

He would play with the girl more often. They’d run around the forest. Claire would point out the different flowers, point to which berries were safe to eat. Those days were some of the greatest. 

When Jim’s father abandoned he and his mother, Jim would run away and visit her. She was the only person who helped him escape the harsh reality he was in.

“I won’t abandon you.” Claire said.

“Promise?”

“I stay with you, you stay with me.”

They made a pinky promise that day. A birthmark appeared on his wrist later that evening. Jim took it as a sign.

..........

When James Lake Jr. was nine years old, Claire Nuñez’ mother tried to kill her.

It was her birthday. Her family was sitting around the table. Claire finished blowing out her nine candles, her family cheered happily. Her mother began cutting the cake when she apparently froze. Her mother suddenly lunged at her, barely missing Claire’s chest. Claire’s older brother, Enrique, ran Claire from the room. He was the one who called the police. Her mother repeated that Claire “wasn’t her real daughter” and “she was replaced” as the police escorted her away.

The moment the investigation ended, the rest of her family back to Mexico to live with her grandmother.

Jim had never felt so lonely. Toby did his best to comfort him, but Jim didn’t feel complete without her.

His birthmark would ache constantly.


	2. Chapter 2

When James Lake Jr. was fifteen years old, Claire Nuñez returned to Arcadia. Her father thought it would be nice for the family to start again.

She went to the same highschool as Jim. She had grown a lot since he saw her. She was taller. She had a stark white streak in her dark hair. She still had the same freckles on her nose.

Jim was too scared to interact with her. The fear of her forgetting him was too overwhelming. Besides, Claire was doing quite well on her own. She had several new friends who appreciated her deeply.

Toby convinced him to speak to her at least once, however. “A life of almost is a life of never” Claire once said. He might as well follow some of her advice.

He greeted his long lost friend during P.E. one day. He waved and spoke Spanish, something they used to do often together.

The girl grinned and said, “Jim? It’s been forever!”

Jim felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and he nodded.

Claire pardoned herself from her friends and began to walk him with. They talked about the past, how they played around in the forest all those years ago. Claire brought up the little memories he had forgotten. It made him long for the times before everything went wrong.

Gym ended, but they continued their conversation. Claire had grown an even more addictive personality.

Claire began to ramble on about the clearing by Jim’s home and the tree she loved to climb. Jim’s mind wandered to how Claire greeted him all those years ago.

“Do you remember when you claimed you were a changeling?”

Claire paused and frowned.

Jim began to panic. He couldn’t ruin a friendship he just rekindled. “Did I say something wrong?”

Her frown immediately turned to a lovely smile. “No, no. It’s fine.” She continued her peppy walk.

Jim didn’t ask her anything else for the rest of the day.

..........

Jim and Claire became best friends quickly. He’d often come over to her house after school. Claire’s father had become quite lax when it came to Claire’s activities. Jim used to be scolded by her father for doing the simplest things with Claire. Now, he’d constantly accept any of her requests to be with Jim. The only one who didn’t change was Claire’s older brother. Enrique was always cold to Jim. He and Claire’s relationship seemed to be strained. They rarely talked.

Jim was often invited for dinner as well. His mother said it was much easier than having him cook for her every night.

He also noticed that his birthmark stopped hurting. His mother simply shrugged, stating that it might have been growing pains. He didn’t bother asking anyone else.

Claire invited Jim to her house one night to celebrate their successful auditions for the school play.

His mother had the nightshift, so he went to Claire’s alone. Claire’s father was silent, he usually was nowadays. Jim helped him finish cooking and they all sat together at the table. Claire talked the most, carrying the conversation. Enrique kept staring at Jim.

Claire got up and took everyone’s plates to the kitchen. Enrique grabbed Jim’s shoulders.

“You have to listen to me,” He whispered.

Claire walked in and Enrique froze. She frowned.

“Enrique, don’t bully my friend.”

Enrique hesitantly released Jim’s shoulders and mouthed to him, _ “Meet me outside.” _

Jim stood up and began to follow Claire to her room. She talked about how Enrique could be overprotective and tough. She opened her door and gestured for him to enter. 

He paused and thought about Enrique. He mumbled about how he needed to use the restroom. Claire pointed to the nearest one and closed her bedroom door. Jim walked downstairs and passed Claire’s living room. Her father sat on the couch watching the TV. The man never acknowledged him. Jim shook his head, ignoring how uncomfortable he felt. He opened the door and looked for Enrique.

The man stood there at the side of the house pacing. Jim cleared his throat and he jumped.

“Thank god, it’s you.”

Jim asked what he needed.

Enrique sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Remember Claire’s ninth birthday? The day my mom tried to kill her?”

Jim nodded.

“She...she was right. Claire isn’t her daughter, she isn’t _ my _ sister. I saw her... when I was younger,” Enrique sniffled. “I could’ve stopped Her. I could’ve stopped Her from replacing my sister. That damn’ changeling.”

Jim stopped him. Enrique was a liar.

He left Enrique outside and went back upstairs to Claire’s room.

“Took you awhile.”

Jim nodded and mumbled an apology. They spent the rest of the night talking.

It was about ten when Jim rode home. Claire stood at the door waving. Jim slid he and Enrique’s conversation to the back of his mind. 

..........

_ When Claire Nuñez was three years old, she disappeared. _

_ The woman murmured her name as she floated through the three year old's window. _

_ The toddler opened her eyes and stared in awe. The woman was holding a bundle in one of her arms. _

_ “Come here,” She whispered. _

_ The little girl waddled out of her bed and walk towards the woman. _

_ “You’re quite lovely,” The woman stroked the toddler’s hair. “Quite powerful too.” _

_ The toddler looked into the woman’s bright green eyes. _

_ The woman unwrapped the bundle and revealed a toddler that was the mirror image of Claire. The same dark brown hair, freckles, and eyes. _

_ The copy walked into Claire’s bed and tucked herself in. The copy immediately shut her eyes. _

_ “Come along now.” _

_ The woman picked up Claire and held her against her breast. The woman floated towards the window. She stopped when she heard a soft creak. _

_ A young boy, about six entered Claire’s room. He looked back and forth, studying the copy of Claire and the real Claire. He then looked at the woman. _

_ The woman simply smiled and raised a finger over her lips. _

_ “Sh..." _

Jim woke up in cold sweat and held his throat. He threw himself out of his bed and locked his window.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

He sat down on his bed and sighed. His birthmark stung.

He looked down at his wrist. His blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.
> 
> [Tumblr](sombra-core.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

_Jim knew something was wrong. His birthmark had changed that night. The blotch of dark skin that was previously there before was now a larger, more intricate design. He ran his fingers across the birthmark. It was stinging again._

_ His birthmark hadn’t hurt since Claire returned two months ago. _

_ Dread filled his soul. _

_ Jim looked out the window and watched the sun greet Arcadia. _

..........

When James Lake Jr. was sixteen years old, Claire Nuñez went missing.

There were signs beforehand. She was tired more often. She had intense black circles under her eyes. She was more aggressive and paranoid, she snapped at the smallest things. Her father began to disappear more. Jim rarely saw him. Enrique would just look at the sadly. It was clear their conversation was constantly on his mind. Jim pitied him.

Claire didn’t show up to school one day, which was normal for everyone else, especially Jim. Claire got sick quite often, so he wouldn’t be suspicious if she was absent.

Then two days passed. Then three. Then an entire week.

No one seemed to notice. Jim asked around, but everyone just shrugged and went along. It was becoming uncomfortable how calm everyone was.

Jim soon gave up. There was no point in asking constantly if he was going to get the same answer over and over. He went home that day with no more answers then the morning he started asking.

It was six o’clock when he heard vehement knocks on his door. Jim sighed and stopped working on his algebra homework. It was much harder without Claire’s help.

He ran downstairs and opened the door to an exhausted Enrique. He immediately ran into Jim’s home.

Jim began to yell at him, but Enrique interrupted him.

“Thank god you’re here,” He ran a hand through his hair. “Claire’s copy has been gone for a week and I think something more malicious is going on.”

He began pacing.

Jim snorted. Enrique was still going on about how Claire isn’t the real Claire.

“There’s been signs...from Her. Little drawings around the house. I...I found this.”

Enrique pulled two wooden figures from his jacket pocket. They were carved very carefully. They were both Claire. One of the figures had a golden string wrapped around its neck. The other had a purple string.

“I think She took Claire’s copy, for some reason.” He shoved the figures back into his pocket. “From what I’ve looked up, faeries don’t return for changelings. So why would She take Claire?”

Jim frowned. “Who is ‘She’?”

Enrique stopped moving and looked at Jim.

“She is the one who kidnapped the real Claire. I saw her that night when I was six. She’s been taunting me since then.”

“Right…” Jim said.

Did some form of faerie related madness run through Claire’s family?

“You have to believe me, Jim. Claire’s in genuine danger and I’m scared. I know I don’t care about her copy, but what if something bad is going to happen to the real Claire? What if She got rid of Claire’s copy because she doesn’t need the real Claire anymore? Jim -”

Jim stopped Enrique. “Your sister is missing and all you care about is faeries and the imaginary lady you saw, what, twelve years ago?”

Enrique yelled in annoyance. “Haven’t you noticed every little weird thing about Claire and the rest of our family? No one but you ever visit us! My father is always just sitting, Jim! He’s been on the couch, just sitting there for days! Staring at nothing! This began happening ever since the night the real Claire was taken. Claire’s copy and that lady have been planning this.”

Enrique grabbed Jim’s wrist and squeezed his birthmark. Jim flinched in pain.

“And your birthmark! Isn’t weird how it changed? And how it constantly aches now that Claire’s gone?”

Jim pulled his arm away and held it close to his chest.

“How did you know?”

“It was one of Her messages. She wrote something about a ‘promise’ and ‘pain’. She _ drew _you, Jim. She circled your wrist.”

“You really believe in this stuff, don’t you?”

Enrique nodded. “I can prove it. I can take you to my home right now and show you.”

Jim didn’t know what made him go with Enrique, but he went with him anyway.

Jim locked his door and walked to Enrique’s car. They drove to the Nuñez home in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's perfectly normal world seems to be collapsing around him, huh?
> 
> [Tumblr](sombra-core.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

When James Lake Jr. was sixteen years old, he began to question the world around him.

Enrique’s car rolled to a stop in front of the Nuñez household. The moon shone over the house, giving it an ominous glow.

Enrique walked towards the front door and froze. His breath quickened. Jim frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. Enrique looked at him and sighed.

“Sorry, I’m just...nervous.”

Jim stayed quiet. He felt guilt for thinking so badly of Enrique.

Enrique unlocked the door and opened it. Jim stepped in and his eyes widened.

The house was covered in drawings. They looked as though they were carved into the house. They faintly glowed gold. The drawings were on the floor, on the roof, and even on the furniture. 

Jim glanced at Claire’s living room. Her father sat on the couch, as usual. His head hung low, resting on his chest. His eyes stared blankly at the floor.

The TV was on, looping a scene over and over.

Jim walked up to Claire’s father and waved his hand. He didn’t react. Jim then tried to shake his shoulder. The man was stiff and heavy.

Enrique walked up to Jim. “He’s been like this for a while. I tried everything.”

Jim tried to lift his hand, which was heavy and impossible to lift.

Enrique put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “There’s another thing I want to show you.”

Enrique led Jim upstairs. The halls upstairs were much worse than downstairs. The drawings were more erratic. 

Enrique opened his bedroom door. The room was similar to the rest of the home, except for one drawing. It was the drawing of Jim that Enrique described.

Jim walked up to the drawing and studied it. Runes were etched around his neck. Just like Enrique said, Jim’s birthmark was drawn on his wrist and circled. Two hands encircled him.

Jim felt an urge. He placed his birthmark over the drawing’s birthmark. A burning sensation ran through his wrist. Jim screamed in pain.

Enrique ran over to him and pulled him back. Jim bit his lip and held his wrist tightly.

“A-are you okay?”

Jim let go of his wrist and examined it. The birthmark changed once again. It was shaped like a key. The bow of the key was a skull with horns. Swirls decorated the shoulder of it.

Jim didn’t know what to make of the birthmark.

Enrique leaned in. “Do you believe me now?”

Jim nodded and stood up properly.

“Do you have a plan?” Jim asked.

“Somewhat…”

Enrique sat at his desk and turned on his computer.

“I’ve done some research, but I don’t know if it’s accurate.”

He pulled up several bookmarked websites.

“Basically, other than being kidnapped by faeries, using a faerie ring would be the easiest way to get Claire.”

Jim frowned. “Aren’t those dangerous?”

“Well, yeah, but I have some forms of protection.”

Enrique opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bell and a horseshoe.

He gestured to the bell. “This is a church bell. It’s weaker than this other charm,” He pointed to the horseshoe. “But it’s useful.”

Enrique put down the bell and picked up the horseshoe. “This is pure iron. This is the strongest charm. It can kill faeries just by touching them with it. I found it in my mom’s room.”

“Faeries are fond of trickery and illusions, so the iron and bell will help repel those.” 

Jim cocked his head. “So...where do we find a faerie ring?”

“I think I have an idea.”

Jim was dragged back to Enrique’s car. They drove back to Jim’s house.

Enrique began to walk towards the forest, Jim running behind him. Enrique stopped at the clearing. In the middle was just what Enrique predicted. The faerie ring was surrounded by colorful mushrooms and flowers.

“Should we?” Jim asked.

Enrique hesitated and looked at Jim. “We need someone to stay and watch the ring. If something goes wrong I can try to wrangle some people to form a circle around the ring and let you out.”

“I have to do this on my own?”

“You  _ do  _ have the key, Jim.”

Jim sighed and held out his hand. Enrique gave him the charms.

“Jim, the faerie world runs differently than our world. Names are important. Don’t give yours or anyone’s away.”

Jim nodded. Jim placed the bell and horseshoe in his pocket. He prayed that this wasn’t a foolish decision and stepped into the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the unknown...
> 
> (Enrique was partially being a coward about the faerie ring, but he'd never admit it hehe)
> 
> [Tumblr](sombra-core.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ne me quitte pas

When James Lake Jr. was sixteen years old, he arrived in the faerie world.

When he opened his eyes, the world had completely shifted. The sky was black, gold, and purple. Faint, star-like lights twinkled in the sky. The grass below him was so green it looked false. The trees around him towered over him like great giants. They were filled with dead roses. Far in the distance was a castle. The large towers loomed over the distance, clearly showing its dominance. 

Jim immediately knew that’s where he needed to go.

Jim took a step and floated in the air. He felt as though he were swimming in water. He landed on the ground, but the gravity was so light that he had trouble balancing.

Jim’s birthmark began to sting.

_ Your guiding light _. 

He held out his wrist and began walking.

..........

Jim felt like he was walking for centuries. Perhaps he was. Enrique said the faerie world ran differently from the real world, that included time.

The pure silence was haunting. If the faeries didn’t chip away at his sanity, the silence and isolation would.

..........

Jim was becoming exhausted. He had no idea how long he had been walking. His phone didn’t work at all, and there was no sun. Jim’s eyes fluttered as he began to slow down.

Jim’s eyes snapped open as he began walking quicker. He couldn’t stop. He had to keep…

Jim collapsed against a tree and heaved. He looked up and stared at the path before him. It seemed to go on for centuries.

Jim’s face crumpled. He was tired, frustrated, and scared. He couldn’t keep doing this. Tears began to trickle down his face. He just wanted Claire back.

He began to slip down the tree, his conscious wavering. He tried to open his eyes, despite his heavy eyelids’ protest. He tried to stand up, but his eyes immediately closed. He fell to the ground. The world around him faded.

_ The girl above Jim smiled brightly and began to climb down. _

_ “I’m Claire,” The girl began. “I’m a changeling!” _

_ Jim frowned and cocked his head. “A chain-link?” _

_ The girl pouted and jumped to the ground. She put her hands on her hips. _

“_ A _ changeling _ is a faerie or troll put in place of a human baby. I’m a mix of both.” _

_ Jim nodded. “Okay.” _

_ Claire grinned and grabbed his hand. “Do you want to play? I’ve been sitting here for _ hours _ . I’m kinda bored.” _

_ Jim nodded once again. He was dragged along with her as she began laughing. _

_ Jim blinked and his eyes opened to a blurry world. He touched his face; it was wet. He looked up at Claire, with her big beautiful brown eyes. He never noticed the gold flecks in them. _

_ Claire was holding him tightly. She stroked his hair and gently push him back. She grabbed his hands. He began to notice how often she did that. _

_ “I won’t abandon you.” She said. _

_ Jim knew that was a lie, but it was comforting pretending it was true. _

_ “Promise?” _

_ “I stay with you, you stay with me.” Claire said. _

_ Jim nodded and wiped his tears. _

_ “Pinky promises are the strongest form of promises,” Claire began, “If we pinky promise it means we swear by it.” _

_ Claire held out her pinky. Jim’s hand hesitated. He bit his lip and locked his pinky with hers. _

_ “I’ll stay with you.” _

Jim’s eyes opened.

..........

Jim noticed the trees covering the sky. He couldn’t see any of the black anymore. His birthmark stung so much, it took him a lot to fight the temptation to just turn back to relieve the pain. He was close though, he just had to persevere through it all.

He began running through the forest, the tunnel of trees flying by. He didn’t know how long he ran before he collapsed to the ground.

He stood up. His birthmark hurt so much that it felt as though it were burning. He was so close.

Time passed and Jim’s birthmark felt like it was on fire. He held it tightly and kept walking. He finally stopped as a castle appeared in the distance. He made it.

He ran to the door and his birthmark suddenly stopped aching. He pressed the birthmark against the door lock and it opened.

The inside of the castle was covered in a gold and peach colored crystal. Its glowing pulsed like a heartbeat. Jim followed the green carpet as he moved forward.

He stopped at another door that was unlocked. He pushed it open.

Inside was a woman. She was wearing a dress with gold embroidery. Her hair was red as a flame. Her skin was so pale that it could have been white. Her face was covered by a veil, the only feature he could see were her glowing green eyes. They reminded him of emeralds.

_ The Pale Lady... _

On the woman’s lap, was Claire’s head. She was resting on the woman. Her eyes her pitch black except for her pupils which were a fierce yellow. On her head was a pair of black horns, which curled around her face. Two long, sharp teeth, as well as other smaller teeth covered her bottom lip. Jim could see a soft glow of purple hue on her skin from the light. Claire had wings as well. They fluttered ever so slightly every few seconds. She wore a gown similar to the woman.

The woman was running her hands through Claire’s hair. Claire had a small smile on her face, she looked dazed.

The woman looked up at Jim. He could barely see a smile under her veil.

“You finally made it! It took you quite a while. I was beginning to get bored.”

Jim looked down at Claire. Did she know he was there?

The woman gasped and leaned towards Jim. “Is that a charm I see?”

She flicked her hand and the church bell flew towards her. Gold sparks kept the bell afloat as she studied it.

“I haven’t seen one of these in forever… they used to be quite powerful, you know. Before craftsmen decided to replace the iron with bronze.”

The Pale Lady chuckled and shook her head. Gold cracks appeared around the bell and it shattered. The shrapnel faded to dust.

“This was a foolish endeavor, you know.” She placed her head on her hand. “I really should taught her took keep her foolish mouth shut. If she did, she would have never mentioned her changeling self to you. But I let bygones be bygones. She actually helped me quite a lot with gaining a connection to your mortal plane.”

The Pale Lady chuckled. “That foolish promise was probably the most helpful. She marked you. She gave you to me.”

Jim looked at his wrist and studied the birthmark. The birthmark that ached when Claire left him. The birthmark that ached when Claire was taken to the faerie realm. His tie to Claire.

“Don’t you know not to make a promise to a faerie?”

Jim felt hurt. Did Claire do this on purpose? Did she use him?

“It was all an accident, truly. The girl does care about you, I’d even say she has a little crush.” The Pale Lady chuckled and shook her head.

Jim found the courage to speak. “What about her family?”

“Oh! Yes, the _ family _ . They could quite troublesome at times. Ophelia was always strong-minded, all of the magic running through her veins. Of course, it wasn’t strong enough to fight back my influence. I messed with her head, made her paranoid. What I expected was her to leave the family. However, she tries to kill my child. _ That _ surprised me. The problem was easily fixed of course, once she was arrested. That easily got rid of her.

“Enrique, however, was an issue at first. He saw me all those years ago. I would’ve erased his memory, but I realized how stubborn his mind was. I decided to not put too much effort in it, and I just taunted him throughout the years. Scatter little signs. It was quite fun. No one ever believed the poor boy.”

Jim fought the urge to run at the woman. Destroy her for everything she did to the Nuñez family, what she did to Claire.

“What about me? Why didn’t you try to get rid of me?”

The Pale Lady smiled widely.

“Oh, I did. I did something rather simple. I instilled doubt. Doubt that Claire was telling the truth, doubt that anything possibly magical happened, doubt that Enrique was telling the truth.”

Jim looked down. He had never believed anything the Nuñez family ever stated. His heart ached of guilt.

A very important question appeared in his m

“Why did you take her?”

“Questions, questions questions.” The Pale Lady said. “To put it simply, Claire is a powerhouse of magic. Her magic ability rivals my own. I _ had _ to have her.

“I made a copy of Claire, a mix of my proud creations and some of my fae blood. Then I could watch the mortal plane above me while I had the original Claire. She is my champion.” 

The Pale Lady gasped and clapped her hands together. Claire lifted her head up slowly remained sitting on the ground. The smile disappeared, but the dazed look remained.

“Speaking of my champion, I must show you her! That can be your little present before you become mine!”

The Pale Lady walked down the steps leading to her throne.

“My Little Lamb…”

Jim watched as footsteps came from the hall besides The Pale Lady’s throne. Out came the original Claire. Unlike her copy, her eyes were black with purple pupils. Her face and hands were covered in ink-like veins. Her hair was extremely long and was covered in small braids scattered about.

“Isn’t she beautiful? My perfect champion.”

The Pale Lady took one more gaze at the real Claire before turning back to Jim.

“Now then, James Lake Jr., come to me.”

Jim stood completely still.

“Why are you standing still? James Lake Jr., _ come to me _.”

The Pale Lady growled and stood up.

The Pale Lady strided towards Jim. Her eyes glowed brighter. Jim felt his body stiffen.

She glared at him.

“Why won’t you obey me? I _ know _your name.”

Jim looked into her eyes. They were cold and unfeeling.

“I never gave you my name. Did you forget your own rules?”

The Pale Lady’s eyes widened. Her face shifted into an expression of anger.

“_ How dare you _ . This is _ my _realm.”

She clutched his wrist. She laughed and cocked her head. Her smile grew wide.

“Let bygones be bygones, as I said.”

Her hands glowed.

Her magic was useless while he held onto the horseshoe, Jim knew that. He held onto the horseshoe tightly. He pulled it out and eyed an open piece of flesh. Jim gritted his teeth and shoved the the horseshoe against her flesh.

The faerie’s eyes widened and she screamed in pain. She threw back Jim and stumbled backwards. Jim fell to the ground, dropping the horseshoe.

“_ Impudent child! _”

She began to stand up straight.

The Pale Lady’s hands glowed. She began cackling. Suddenly she froze. Her eyes widened and her magic hesitated. She looked down to see a jagged, crystal staff impaling her body.

The faerie looked behind her and gasped.

The real Claire held the staff tightly, her eyes were watering.

“Die,_ witch _.”

The Pale Lady screamed in fury and betrayal. Her eyes showed a semblance of emotion, one that Jim could not identify.

“_ YOU! You are supposed to fight for _ **me** _ ! _

She spit out golden blood. Her hands encircled the staff and it began to crack. She clenched her fists and the staff explodes. The stab wound quickly healed itself.

“I _ made _you.”

Claire let out a sob, “You _ never _made me. You took my life away. I’ll never let you hurt me again!”

Her voice sounded strained, as though it hadn’t been used in years.

She held out her hand and the horseshoe flew into her hand. It stretched and molded into a sword. Her face was covered in tears.

The Pale Lady backed away from Claire. Her pupils constricted as she began to madly cackle.

“I see,” She murmured.

Jim’s body flew into the air. He floated towards The Pale Lady. Her hand clutched his head. He could feel her talons barely stabbing his flesh.

“Kill me and you’ll kill the boy. How would that feel, hm? To be a murderer?”

Claire faltered.

“I’d be willing to forgive you, my champion. All you have to do is drop the sword."

Claire shut her eyes and sighed.

“Jim, forgive me.”

Jim’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak.

Then there was white.

..........

Jim felt warm grass against his face. Jim wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes to bright sunlight. He winced and sat up.

The land around him was normal. No black sky, no bright green grass, and no faeries stealing children. This was his normal Arcadia.

But it wasn’t.

There were no birds chirping, trees rustling. It was silent. There were no people sitting in the grass, enjoying a fun picnic with friends and family. No birds flew through the sky.

It was all fake.

Jim stood up and began walking. He didn’t know how long it was until he saw Claire.

He could see her faint, sparkling purple skin perfectly in the sun. Her eyes were no longer black, but instead yellow with green, thin pupils. Her smile was genuine as she began to weave flowers into a crown.

“Claire?”

The girl jumped and looked towards Jim. Her smile grew and she placed the flower crown on the ground.

“Jim! You’re here!”

The girl stood up and ran to him, hugging him immediately.

“I’ve missed you…” She murmured.

Jim gently pushed her back. Wasn’t she aware this wasn’t Arcadia?

“Claire, where are we?”

Claire frowned and cocked her head. “We’re in Arcadia, Jim. Are you joking?”

“No, Claire, look around you. It’s completely empty and silent. This isn’t Arcadia.”

“Jim, there are people everywhere. Have you gone deaf?”

She grabbed his jaw and began to examine his face.

“Claire.”

Jim grabbed her hand. “Listen to me, this isn’t Arcadia. This isn’t real. We’re...we’re trapped somewhere.”

Claire growled at him. “Jim, stop. This isn’t funny.”

Jim immediately fell to the ground. He needed to prove to her that this was an illusion.

He began to scratch at the ground. The dirt easily succumbed to his hands. The ground cracked and he pulled out a chunk of the ground. The ground beneath him was pure black.

Jim turned towards Claire. “See? It’s not real.”

Claire stepped back, her eyes widening. She held her head in her hands.

“No, no, no.”

Jim stood up and held Claire.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh god. This isn’t real.”

“Yeah…”

“I really helped that monster, didn’t I?”

Jim didn’t know how to answer. She had no idea what she was doing. She had no idea she was just a pawn to The Pale Lady.

“Enrique...Papi...Mama… it’s all my fault.”

Jim ran his hand through her hair and pressed his lips against her head.

“I'm sorry, Jim. I’m _ so _sorry.”

They sat there for a while. Jim didn’t care how long they took. He wanted to be with Claire.

As the sun began to set, Jim and Claire walked to the cliffside at the end of the forest.

They sat at the edge, watching the empty city below.

“Do you know how we’re going to escape?” Claire asked.

Jim hesitated. He didn’t know if he was still in the faerie ring. Could Enrique still set him free?

“I don’t know.” It was the simplest, easiest answer.

Jim turned and looked at Claire. The sunset made her even more beautiful.

Claire turned to Jim and leaned in. She grabbed his hands.

“You’ll stay with me, right?”

That question. That damned question.

He didn’t know if he could. Could he bring both Claires back? Would he have to leave his Claire in the faerie realm?

“Yes.” That was a lie. A cruel, cruel lie. Jim hid his guilt.

Claire smiled and cupped his cheek.

“I love you, Jim Lake Jr.”

She leaned in and they kissed. It was a warm feeling. It made his stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies.

Claire fell asleep a few minutes after that. She rested against his shoulder.

Jim sighed.

Then his body felt like it was buzzing. He frowned and lifted his arm. It seemed to flicker in and out of reality.

“Claire…” He shook her shoulder.

“Hm?” Claire rubbed her eyes and yawned.

She looked at him and her eyes widened.

“Jim? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know...I -”

Suddenly his vision flickered and revealed the castle he was in before. Then, it flickered back to the false Arcadia.

“I think I’m returning to the faerie realm?”

Claire grabbed his arm.

“Jim, don’t leave me. You said -”

“I know! I can’t control it…”

He gasped and his vision flickered back to the castle.

“Claire…”

“Jim, you _ promised _. You promised!”

He closed his eyes. A flash of white light entered his vision.

“Jim!”

..........

Jim gasped and sat up. The real Claire stood before him. The Pale Lady was on the floor, the sword still in her stomach. Gold blood painted the floor.

“Go,” Claire said. “Get your Claire.”

Jim nodded and ran towards his Claire. He picked up the girl and began running to the real Claire.

The real Claire placed her thumb over the changeling. The changeling’s eyes opened. She gasped then fainted.

“Go.”

“But what about you?” Jim asked.

Claire gave a sad look. “I have to stay here. I have to stay and finish off the Pale Lady. When she dies, this world will fall apart, I’ll die with it.”

“You can come with us… leave The Pale Lady here and let her die. You can come with us.”

“She’ll manage to live, Jim. I can’t let anyone go through what I and my family went through again.”

“But -”

“No buts. Just go. You promised you would stay with your Claire, not me.”

She wiped her teary eyes and took Jim’s hands. “Just promise me that you’ll tell my family I love them, okay?”

Jim nodded. “I promise.”

Claire smiled and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Jim. Keep her safe.”

Claire then turned and walked towards The Pale Lady. She pulled the sword out of the faerie. The faerie gasped and prepared to stand up again. Claire slammed her foot onto the woman’s back and held the sword over the faerie’s head.

She turned to Jim. “Go… _ please _.”

Jim turned around and began sprinting.

He watched as the world around him began to fall apart. A large, white crack was growing in the sky. The trees fell apart while the roses wilted away.

Jim jumped over a glowing crack in the ground and tried to run faster. 

Jim studied the trees. He eyed a tree with he and Claire’s initials. He smiled and began to run towards it. After he passed their tree, he caught the two trees that were combined with each other. They named the trees after each other. The forest was the exact same as his forest in Arcadia. 

It took a few minutes for him to find the tallest tree where Claire climbed up all those years ago. Before him was the clearing, where another faerie ring lied. Instead of mushrooms, it was a dark stain in the grass.

He stopped in front of the ring. He looked behind him and looked at the crumbling faerie world. He sighed. He turned towards the faerie ring and stepped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


	6. Chapter 6

When James Lake Jr. was sixteen years old, he brought Claire Nuñez home.

When Jim opened his eyes, he saw the sun rising. Enrique was dozing near the circle.

“Enrique?”

The man jumped up in response a large grin on his face.

“Jim! You’re here!” He paused. “Where’s my real sister?”

Jim’s face blanched. How would he tell Enrique?

“She...she’s gone.”

“What do you mean ‘she’s gone’?”

Jim bit his lip and sighed. “She sacrificed herself to kill the faerie.”

Enrique’s eyes widened. “She’s dead?”

Jim nodded.

Enrique fell to his knees. Tears trickled down his face.

“I tried to save her, I swear. She wanted me to save this Claire.”

“She would’ve wanted that.” Enrique whispered.

Jim gently placed Claire on the ground. He walked towards Enrique and hugged him.

“She said she loved you.”

Enrique smiled and hugged Jim back.

“Thank you…”

“I promise that no one will ever go through what you went through ever again.”

Enrique nodded. “Good.”

Enrique and Jim sat and watched over Claire. They began to chat about normal life. Their interests, their school life, and more.

They heard a gasp and turned around. Claire had awakened.

She sat up. She looked towards Enrique and Jim and smiled. She ran towards the two boys and hugged them tightly.

Jim left Claire and Enrique to talk. In the end, they hugged each other tightly. Jim smiled at the brother and sister.

Jim promised to help their father readjust to reality. He also promised to support Claire when she would visit her mom for the first time in years. Things were going to get better.

..........

When James Lake Jr. was 17 years old, his world became brighter. Claire’s mother was on parole. By some miracle, she was allowed to see her family. She and Claire treated each other like family now. They were happy. Jim and Claire began to date. It was probably the happiest he’d been in a while. Arcadia was still odd in its own way, but there was no more sinister presence. Things were happier.

Claire was still able to shift into her human form. Claire stated that she could only do that if her familiar was still alive. He and Jim held on to hope. Perhaps the other Claire was out there. Maybe they could see her again one day.

Claire held Jim’s hand as they stared over the cliff’s edge.

“It’s much better in the real Arcadia.” she murmured.

Jim smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it is.”

Claire looked towards Jim. “You don’t have to keep that promise you gave me when we were five, you know. You don’t have to stay with me.”

Jim felt the birthmark on his wrist buzz.

“I want to stay with you, though.”

Claire’s eyes widened and her face turned red. She smiled.

“Yeah, I want to stay with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going through this wild ride with me!!
> 
> I appreciate y'all so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
